


Shower

by okqueenie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, incorrect use of a detachable showerhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: You get fed up waiting on Gwilym to come home.





	Shower

You hated being alone. As a child, you loved your time alone and couldn’t get enough of it. Between all of your siblings, you hardly had a moment to yourself. But after a few lonely years in college, you realized that living alone wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. When you met Gwilym and fell in love, you were absolutely delighted when you decided to move in together.

Life had been a whirlwind, from moving in, to getting married, to Gwil running off to film Bohemian Rhapsody, you were constantly busy. Your work schedule often conflicted with the shooting schedule, so you didn’t see much of Gwilym. So, when Gwilym had told you that he would be home early from shooting the next day, you immediately called into work and took the day off so you could prepare for a wonderful evening together.

All day, you worked in the kitchen preparing Gwilym’s favorite meal and sipping on your favorite wine. You didn’t drink enough to get drunk, just enough to get tipsy.

As the day went on, you began to become restless for Gwilym to return. He had been so tired from filming lately that as soon as he got home, he would collapse from exhaustion and pass out in your bed. You loved how dedicated he was to his craft, but you were beginning to miss his touch.

Eventually everything was ready, and so you placed the food into the now-off oven to keep it warm. You strolled through your living room, pleased that you had managed to finish everything before he got home. You finally reached your record player and threw your favorite R&B album down on the turntable, humming and slowly swinging your hips to the beat.

The clock crept towards 7 o’clock, and Gwilym had still not shown up. Sighing, you checked your phone to see if he had sent a text to let you know if he was going to be late. Your blank screensaver stared back at you, no text had come through.

Finally, when the clock hit 8:30, you decided to give up on dinner with Gwilym and placed the food in the fridge to be eaten tomorrow, opting to not eat due to the full-feeling that the wine you had been sipping on had given you.

You felt like you smelled of food, so you decided to take a detour on your way to your bedroom and take a shower before going to lie down. You began to strip off your clothes in front of the mirror, a twinge of sadness going through you as you took off your matching black lace bra and panties, realizing that Gwil was supposed to be the one taking them off, not you.

You turned the dial on the shower to just the right temperature, waiting a few minutes to let it warm up before getting in. Carefully, you stepped into the shower, making sure to lather your entire body in soap, trying to get the smell of food off of your skin. After shampooing your hair, you rubbed conditioner in your scalp, desperate to keep your hair healthy.

You looked around your shower, not knowing what to do while your conditioner set in your hair. You had shaved the previous night, so you didn’t need to shave yet. Your eyes slowly drifted to the showerhead that you had bought to replace the one that came with your apartment when you moved in. It was a detachable showerhead, with multiple massage settings.

Your mind drifted to what your friend had told you when you bought it.  _ Y/N, you know that’ll come in handy when Gwil is away on a film _ . You had quickly dismissed her comment, saying you had only bought the detachable showerhead because it would come in handy when trying to clean the shower.

The wine you had been nursing all day had lowered your inhibitions enough to seriously consider her statement. Slowly you reached up to grab the showerhead, twisting the nozzle to a pulse setting, the strength of the water surprising you as it hit the shower wall. You couldn’t believe that you were about to do this—the thrill of it turning you on even more. You were touch-deprived and Gwilym had gone back on his word about coming home early.

At first, you turned the water stream towards your stomach, letting yourself get used to the rhythm. After a few moments, you let your arm drift down to your core, allowing the water to hit your folds. You jumped at the initial feeling, not used to the fast pulse of the massage head. Eventually you got used to the steady beat and decided that you needed more friction. You slowly spread your lips, allowing the water to beat against your clit. “Ohhhh…” you couldn’t help but allow a loud moan to escape your lips at the sensation.

You had tried to pleasure yourself before, but you could never quite get this feeling. It was indescribable—you couldn’t contain the moans that flew from your mouth. Your mind raced with the thoughts of Gwilym being the one to give you that kind of pleasure, Gwilym being the one with his mouth around your clit, driving you insane. You felt an orgasm begin to build deep in your stomach and you let another loud moan escape your lips at the feeling.

In the midst of your pleasure, you didn’t hear Gwilym enter the apartment. “Babe I’m sorry, we just couldn’t get the motions right today and so we had to do a ton of retakes but I—Y/N?” Gwilym didn’t see you, but he could hear something coming from the bathroom. He knew you probably couldn’t hear him, so he walked slowly as to not scare you. As he got closer, he began to distinguish your moans from the roar of the shower, and worried that you had fallen and were hurt.

As he ran to the door and threw it open, he realized that you were experiencing the exact opposite of pain, you were experiencing pure, unadulterated pleasure. Not wanting to disturb you, Gwil quickly stripped out of his clothes, eager to join you before you finished.

He drew back the curtain and quickly wrapped you in his arms so you wouldn’t slip and fall, adding a quick, “It’s me, it’s me,” so he wouldn’t scare you as much.

“Oh fuck, Gwil, you scared the shit out of me!” you panted, out of breath from your previous activities. Your face developed a deep blush, knowing that he definitely knew what you had been doing. “Oh no, please don’t blush, Y/N, I think it’s wonderful that you can have some fun without me… I would’ve been here for the start of the fun, but filming ran late. What do you say I pick up where you left off?” Gwil said, as he lowered himself to his knees.

“Oh, god…” you said at the sight of him. “Nope, just me,” he said with a smirk as he buried his face in between your thighs. If you thought the showerhead felt good, you were dead wrong.

Gwil ate you out like you were his last meal. He licked a long stripe up your pussy, his nose nuzzling your clit before latching on and sucking like his life depended on it. “Fuck Gwil…I can’t take it much longer” you stuttered as your hands flew to his hair. Suddenly, you felt his hand run up the back of your thigh and give your ass a squeeze. His fingers slowly drifted towards your core and you felt one finger slip inside you.

“Already so wet for me, babygirl? I love it,” Gwilym murmured. He dove back between your thighs with more vigor than ever, intent on making you see stars. He slipped a second, then a third finger inside of you, curling them just right to hit  _ that spot _ . “Fuck Gwil, I-I’m coming!” you screamed. Gwil hummed his approval, lapping up your juices and holding you steady.

Gwil slowly got to his feet and leaned down to growl into your ear, “I love your face when you come babygirl. Now let’s get out of this shower so I can fuck you properly.” Gwil promptly turned off the shower and scooped you up bridal-style, not bothering to dry you off, and carried you into the bedroom. Gwil threw you onto the bed as if you were nothing.

Gwilym looked at you with an intensity that you had never seen before. He looked like an animal ready to pounce. He quickly made his way over to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and swiftly rolling it on himself. He was on top of you in an instant, kissing you hard. It was all teeth and desperation and Gwilym.

Eventually, Gwil pulled away from the kiss due to lack of oxygen. He broke the eye contact between the two of you to line his cock up at your entrance. He looked back at you as if to ask permission, and you quickly nodded, eager to have that full feeling again.

Gwil slowly pushed into you, as far as he possibly could.  _ That was it _ . You had died, ascended to heaven. Gwil waited for you to give the go-ahead before he began thrusting, even in his most passionate of moments, still caring about your comfort. Once you had adjusted, Gwil began to thrust into you with long, hard strokes, adding a roll of his hips so his pubic bone would rub your clit with each thrust.

Gwilym settled into a rhythm, bringing his hand down to massage your clit, intent on making you come with him. Gwilym’s grunts in your ear were magnificent, you could live in this state forever. Eventually, you got tired of the monotonous rhythm, needing more to get you to your second peak of the night.

Your hand snaked up to the back of Gwilym’s neck, pulling him close so you could whisper into his ear. “Is that all you’ve got, Gwilly? I thought you were going to fuck me properly.” Gwilym pulled back and looked you straight in the eye.

“You want me to fuck you hard?” Gwilym growled. “Yes,  _ daddy _ ” you added, hoping that would drive him wild. With that statement, Gwilym snapped. His hips began thrusting into you at a wild pace, his cock hitting places you never thought would be touched.

Sooner than you could ever imagine, you were reaching your second orgasm of the night with Gwilym moaning in your ear. “Gwil, I’m so close- oh fuck,” you panted out, each word punctuated by a thrust of his hips. Gwilym turned his head to look you in the eye. “Go ahead sweetheart, come for  _ daddy. _ ” And with that, you both came, your loud moans mixing, not caring if the neighbors heard what was going on.

Gwilym pulled out of you with a groan and collapsed on the bed next to you, attempting to catch his breath. “I think we’re gonna need another shower and to change the bedsheets. They’re all wet!” you said with a chuckle. “Yes, I suppose we are,” Gwil replied.

Neither of you managed to get around to changing the sheets that night—once you were in the shower Gwilym insisted you show him how you were entertaining yourself before he arrived.


End file.
